


Sweet Little Drabbles

by Filin prinsessa (ErinacchiLove)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/F, Female Kíli, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Filin%20prinsessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fluffy drabbles prompted in Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt was to send a pairing and a number and I would write a drabble featuring a sentence of that number. Those sentences serve as the titles of each drabble.
> 
> Hope you enjoy these little fluffy pieces!

“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

Thorin nuzzled closer against Bilbo’s shoulder, trembling a bit. He knew Bilbo meant what he said, but he nonetheless found it hard to believe after everything he had done. He couldn’t even believe Bilbo had willingly stayed after the Battle to make sure he’d recover.

“You don’t have to,” Thorin said quietly. “If you want to go home, I won’t stop you.”

For his surprise Bilbo snorted. “Don’t be daft, Thorin. I am not going to leave you after everything we have been through together.”

“But…”

“No buts,” interrupted Bilbo. He wrapped his arm around Thorin’s shoulders and pressed his forehead against the Dwarf’s. “I won’t leave you.”

Thorin felt like his heart was going to burst. Bilbo pulled him even closer and leaned against the pillow. They didn’t move from there that night, not even when Tauriel briefly came in and retreated instantly upon seeing the couple.

That was the first night in a very long time Thorin slept well.


	2. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is a wee bit jealous of Thorin.

Bilbo was getting impatient. It was dinner time and there Thorin still was, talking to the same Dwarrowdam he’d been talking to the whole day. And they were standing a little bit too close to each other for Bilbo’s taste.

Oh, this was stupid, Thorin was an adult and free to talk to anyone he liked, and yet…

Bilbo cleared his throat to get Thorin’s attention, and to his joy his husband looked up and smiled at him.

“Excuse me, Árni, I believe I’m late for dinner,” Bilbo heard Thorin say to the Dwarrowdam, who replied, “Oh, by all means, I don’t wish to keep you. And that reminds me I ought to go too. Lest my wife will scold me for being late  _again_.”

Bilbo felt his face go hot. Had he just been jealous of a Dwarrowdam married to another Dwarrowdam? Oh, how pathetic it was.

Árni went her way, and Thorin joined Bilbo in the corridor.

“Shall we, then?” he asked.

Bilbo nodded, and his face still felt hot. “So who was your, uh, friend?”

“Hm? Oh, that’s Árni, my old friend from the Iron Hills. She used to visit a lot before the dragon came.” Then Thorin took a closer look of Bilbo. “Why is your face so red?”

Bilbo coughed. “No, no reason, I just…”

Thorin let out a giggle. “Wait a minute. Were you jealous?”

“No.”

“You were! You were jealous of Árni!”

“Of course I wasn’t, and now do shut up.”

Thorin laughed all the way to their chambers, and Bilbo very much considered putting off cuddles for the next couple of days. Let’s see who would laugh then. Thorin lived for those cuddles so it would be a perfect little punishment.

Although there was the downside that Bilbo couldn’t cope without cuddles for long either. Damn.

So instead Bilbo put his arm around Thorin’s waist and said, “Fine, I was a bit jealous. Are you happy now?”

Thorin leaned in to kiss Bilbo’s forehead. “Ghivashel, you don’t have to worry. Us Dwarves, we only ever truly love another once, and you are that love to me. I’ll never love anyone the way I love you.”

“Ugh, get a room!” exclaimed Fili who walked past them.


	3. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” (feat. Gigolas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas is a bit sad he and Gimli aren't at the beginning of their relationship anymore.

And there were Kíli and Tauriel snuggling again. Legolas rolled his eyes and tried to ignore it but couldn’t help but think how he and Gimli weren’t there anymore. They weren’t a “new couple” any longer, they were past the phase where they just snuggled everywhere. And for some reason that made him sad.

But still, did those two have to go at it in a public place for gods’ sakes?

Legolas opened a magazine just as Gimli came in to the coffee shop and went to the counter.

“Hey, Leggles, what do you get?” he asked.

Legolas got up. “You are so cute,” he said and marched up there to kiss his boyfriend full on the mouth. Then he peeked to the couch but hadn’t got any reaction. Damn.

Gimli’s red face rivalled marvelously with his hair and beard. “Ach, laddie, what was that all about? I just wanted to know what you want.”

“Oh. Sorry,” muttered Legolas. “I’ll have a decaf mocha.”

Gimli snorted a bit at “decaf” but said nothing about it, just ordered his coffee (Java chip) and sat on the table with Legolas.

“Seriously, what was that about?” he asked. “You’ve never liked to kiss me in a public place, so what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” answered Legolas, but the side-eyes look he gave at Tauriel and Kíli must have given him away.

“Sure. Let’s spill it out.”

Legolas shuffled awkwardly on his chair. “Well, you know how the beginning of the relationship is all snuggling, talking and sex, right? Well, seeing Tauriel with Kíli in that place makes me a bit sad that we’re… not there anymore.”

Gimli made a fake gasp. “So?”

“What? Doesn’t it bother you that we’re not there anymore?”

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous of Kíli and Tauriel?”

Legolas huffed. “All right, fine, I am!”

Gimli leaned over to stroke Legolas’s hair. “Laddie, there’s no reason to be. We might not be in that place where it’s all snuggles and talks and sex anymore, but guess what? We’re in the place where the relationship deepens and becomes even more meaningful. And I don’t know about you, but for me it’s kinda exciting.”

That Legolas couldn’t deny, nor could he stop smiling when they got their beverages and Gimli got whipped cream all over his moustache. Legolas had to kiss it off at Gimli’s request.

They still had the spark there.


	4. “Wanna bet?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Frerin place a bet.

“It’s neeever gonna happen.”

Thorin gave Frerin an exasperated look. “And why not?”

Frerin sat up in his armchair. “Because there is no way you’ll ever be able to propose to Bilbo, just saying. You can plan it all you want, but it’s never gonna happen.”

Thorin scoffed. “Wanna bet?”

“Fine! How much? Say, fifty pounds?”

“Make that one hundred.”

Frerin paused for a moment before exclaiming, “Deal!”

Dís rolled her eyes at her brothers and stated that they both were just pathetic. Thorin and Frerin just ignored her as Thorin announced he was going to go propose right away. He would prove Frerin wrong. Besides, he’d had the ring in his pocket for two weeks now, it was about time to put it in use.

Thorin walked over across the hall and paused. No, he couldn’t do this, there was no way he was ready to… No, he was not going to go down that road. He was  _not_ going to prove his brother right. And after taking a deep breath Thorin knocked the door.

Instead of Bilbo it was his flatmate Bofur who opened the door, much to Thorin’s disappointment.

“Oh, hi, Thorin,” Bofur said. “What’s up?”

“Is Bilbo here? I need to see him,” answered Thorin.

Bofur turned around. “Bilbo! Your hunk is here to see you!”

Really, was that comment necessary?

Bilbo came out of his room, and Thorin’s nerves were back. Nope, he couldn’t possibly do this. Thankfully Bofur left them alone so he wouldn’t have to do this in front of an audience.

“What is it?” asked Bilbo. “Are you okay? You’re all red.”

Thorin nodded. “I just- I- I’ve got something to ask from you.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. “Huh. I’ve got something to ask from you too, actually.”

All right, here goes nothing. And then they asked at the exact same time, “Will you marry me?”

“OH MY GOD ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” yelled Frerin from behind the door, where he apparently had been eavesdropping.


	5. “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel comes back from work and Kíli is nowhere around.

Tauriel was yawning as she pulled the keys out of her pocket and opened the door. It had been a long and a very trying day for her at work. When were her fellow fire fighters going to start to believe she was just as capable as any of them? She’d been working there for almost three years now and rescued several people, and even still some of the idiots kept making sexist jokes.

“I’m home,” Tauriel called to the apartment but there was no reaction. Usually Kíli and Kurara, the Siberian Husky puppy they had got a month ago, raced to greet her, but not today. Tauriel hang her coat in the hanger and looked around. The whole apartment was dark. Huh, that was odd.

She took off her shoes and put on some lights before she went to look for her girlfriend and puppy. They had to be here somewhere. It was eight p.m., so Kíli would’ve already taken Kurara out.

And just as she thought about that Kurara emerged from the drawing room, waving her tail and jumping on Tauriel.

“Hey there, pretty girl,” Tauriel greeted the puppy. “Have you seen Kí…?  _Oh_.”

There Kíli was, snoozing on the couch. No wonder the whole apartment was dark. Well, it wasn’t like it was strange of Kíli to snooze there. An even bigger surprise was that Kurara, hyperactive as she was, hadn’t woken her up.

Tauriel giggled to herself and bent to kiss Kíli on her forehead. Kíli stirred and cracked one eye open.

“Hi sweetie,” Tauriel grinned. Kíli snorted a laugh.

“Hi. Have you been here for long?”

“No, I just got back,” replied Tauriel. “Had a long walk with Kurara?”

“Yeah,” said Kíli. “But it’s okay, we had fun, didn’t we?”

Kurara gave an affirming bark.

“So how was your day?” asked Kíli then.

Tauriel groaned. “Some idiots just can’t seem to be able to accept the fact that I’m just as capable a fire fighter as any of the guys.”

Kíli made a face and got up. “I’ll go make some popcorn. Meanwhile you pick a movie we can watch so you’ll get something else to think about than those jerks.”

Tauriel kissed her girlfriend again. “I love you, you know?”

Kíli grinned. “Yeah, and I love you too, my wonderful firefighter.”


End file.
